Phinabella Wedding
by omegafire17
Summary: Sequel to Isabella Tempts Phineas, which is in the M section. After a night they will never forget, preparations for their wedding are on. Three-shot fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way, shape or form.

**Rating: T**

**Three-Shot Sequel to Isabella Tempts Phineas ;)**

**Shortly after Isabella introduced Phineas to the 'peak' of sexual relations, she asked him to marry him. He accepted, and so a wedding was in the future for these young lovers :)**

**Phineas - 19**

**Isabella - 19**

**Ferb - 19**

**Vanessa - 24**

**Candace - 23**

**Jeremy - 23**

* * *

><p>"Let's see..." hummed Phineas to himself, looking at long list on his clipboard. "Basic preparations look good, we just need..."<p>

He stopped when a pair of hands put themselves over his eyes, and a body pressed itself against his back. "Hey Phineas, watcha doing?" sounded in his ear.

He smiled, chuckling a bit. "I'm trying to see how the progress on our wedding is going. And I can't quite do that with your hands there" he answered, only a faint blush on his face from her closeness. The time spent with Isabella and her 'ways', they had slowly gotten him used to the sensations. He wasn't sure he'd ever be completely immune to it, but it was a step up from constantly stuttering and being nervous.

She giggled in his ear, then loosened her grip just enough to face him, smiling with one of her coy looks. "True enough" she breathed at him, closing her eyes and kissing him. He kissed her back softly, his own eyes closed. This continued for several seconds, then Isabella pulled away, her smile bright. "Okay, I'll let you get back to it" she whispered softly, letting go of him. "And I've got places to be"

"Places?" he questioned lightly, his head tilted. He didn't expect a straight answer though; sometimes she just loved to tease him.

"Places to be" she said, smiling brightly as she walked to the teleporter, facing him. "And things to buy"

With that, she pressed the button, disappearing in a flash of light.

He looked at where she disappeared, slowly smiling. He had a shrewd idea that 'things to buy' including a specific type of dress. "Gook luck, Isabella" he said to the room, smiling as he looked back at the clipboard. As he continued checking up the list (Guests... Decorations... Music... etc), his mind was on something else though.

Every since that first night, when it all started, all the way up to their first time and beyond, Isabella had been more... what was the word? Happy? Ecstastic? But whatever it was, afterward, there would always be a sort of 'glow' to her looks, behavior, and her personality too if he looked hard enough. He just couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was called, that glow.

But whatever it was called, he liked it.

Partway through the checklist, he blinked and looked down at himself. "Oh man, I gotta find a suit!"

* * *

><p>"Over there" Ferb said to Gretchen, pointing in the direction where the electrical wiring was.<p>

At nearly the same time, he was asked questions by Adyson, Ginger, Holly, Katie, and Milly: "What's the priorty on the seating arrangement?" "What color dresses does Isabella want the Fireside Girls to wear?" "Do we want apple cider or wine?" "Do we want a roof over the outdoor area or not?" "Do you and Phineas want all your inventions present as well?"

Calm, cool and collected, Ferb answered easily while looking at his own clipboard, to make sure things were in order. "Family and friends in front, extras and one-shot characters middle, and everyone else in back; blue, exact shade is up to you; apple cider; no; yes" he said, checking a few things off as he said so.

As the Fireside Girls dispersed for their jobs, Ferb talked to Melissa about being the flower girl. She was delighted, to say the least. After that, he made sure that special video-audio devices were hooked up all over the seating arrangements, so that everyone could see and hear the ceremony like they were in the front row.

Were they necessary? Oh yes, as everyone in Danville, some from all over the world, and even a few not of this world, would be attending.

They had a lot of work to do, with the wedding tomorrow and all, but it was doable.

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Candace?" Isabella asked the older woman, holding up a few dresses.<p>

She hummed, looking them over. "I don't know" she said. "They look beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I'm not sure they're your style"

"Hmm... yeah... I guess you're right" Isabella said, looking at them. One was too frilly for her tastes, and the other one was just too simple. She put them back on the rack and continued to search.

"What style are you looking for exactly anyway?" Candace asked, browsing as she searched.

"Something sweet, but matches who I am" she said idly, bent over a little as she looked. "And also, if possible, something to wow Phineas"

Candace chuckled, smiling to herself. "Well, you know Phineas: You could wear anything and he'd still be impressed, because it's you wearing it" she said, humming to herself. "Of course, you could also make your own dress"

Isabella's eyes slowly brightened as she thought to herself, a big smile on her face, not that Candace saw earlier.

She had work to do when she got home.

* * *

><p><strong>You asked for a sequel, well here it is :) Hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**And like it said above, this is a three-shot story. This first chapter is the preparations (or at least, a nod to the many preparations, which would take awhile to list all of them), the next one will be the actual wedding ceremony.**

**When will the next chapter come? Somewhere between early and late next week, depending on how things go for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way, shape or form.

**Rating: T**

**Three-Shot Sequel to Isabella Tempts Phineas ;)**

**Shortly after Isabella introduced Phineas to the 'peak' of sexual relations, she asked him to marry him. He accepted, and so a wedding was in the future for these young lovers :)**

**Phineas - 19**

**Isabella - 19**

**Ferb - 19**

**Vanessa - 24**

**Candace - 23**

**Jeremy - 23**

* * *

><p>Phineas stood in front of the mirror, making small noises as he adjusted small details on his suit. "I don't know, Ferb... I can't quite seem to get this suit to look just right" he said, glancing at his stepbrother. Ferb looked him up and down briefly, then made his own adjustments before stepping aside. Phineas hummed as he studied his mirror image, even though not much had changed. "Hmm... much better. Thanks, Ferb"<p>

Ferb gave him a thumbs up and a small smile in response.

A knock on the door sounded, and Ferb turned with a simple 'Come in'. The door opened, and Vanessa stood in the doorway. "Hey Ferb, we got a couple of special visitors who requested your presence"

"Who?" asked Phineas, curious to know.

She smiled, leaning against the doorframe. "One small but cute alien, and several from the 2nd dimension, who i believe you know quite well" she answered simply.

"Oh cool! I was afraid they might not make it" he answered excitedly.

"But they have" answered Ferb, starting to walk toward the door. "And now, I must go see them"

"I understand" he answered, smiling. Before Ferb walked out though, he immediately pulled Vanessa into a kiss, surprising her completely, along with a small noise at the passion. Phineas glanced away, scratching at his head with a finger, not wanting to intrude or anything. When Ferb finally let her go, she was leaning against the doorway, out of breath. With a small smirk, Ferb disappeared.

Vanessa recovered in seconds, slowly breathing out. "Oh, Ferb" she said softly, glancing after him. "He's an animal"

"Yeah, he does have that side of him" he answered, chuckling a little, then he tilted his head. "By the way, how's Isabella doing?"

She glanced up, standing up straight. "I think she's still working on her dress... and I haven't seen her since yesterday"

"You mean you didn't help her?" Phineas asked, tilting his head.

Vanessa giggled, though not in a girly way. "No, Phineas" she answered with a smile. "Dresses and fashion and all that aren't my thing, and never will be"

He chuckled, smiling. "Fair enough"

* * *

><p>"Alright girls, it's perfect. This dress is sure to stun Phineas" she said, looking at herself in the mirror, wearing her wedding dress.<p>

"It sure is, Chief" answered Gretchen, doing one adjustment on the waist area.

Isabella sighed dreamily, her hands together. "I've been dreaming of this day, and now it's only a few hours away!"

"I just wonder if Phineas is nervous as well" wondered Katie, glancing toward the door.

"Probably, but I'll bet it's not to the level of freaking out" answered Milly beside her.

"Of course not, Phineas was never that kind of person" said Holly, adjusting the bow at the front of Isabella's dress.

"Because our leader never stopped telling us about Phineas" Adyson directed at Isabella, her voice full of friendly teasing.

Isabella giggled, sighing with a smile. "Can you blame me? I was in love" she told them all.

"The point is, Chief, we're happy for you" Ginger told her, smiling.

She nodded, looking out the window at the huge field. Set up down there, was the stage where she and Phineas would be married, the hundreds of rows of seats for those watching (which included the special devices that would allow everyone to see and hear). In addition, in a large circle around the field, were all of the inventions Phineas and Ferb had made over the years, and that meant ALL of them: the Rollercoaster (twice), the Treehouse Robots (in tree form), the Paper Pelican, the giant mechinical shark, the 10ft tall bowling ball... the list went on and on and on, and on. Making all of them again in one day had been a real challenge for the boys, but they did it, not that anyone ever doubted them. **(THAT i'm quite sure would be a challenge for Phineas and Ferb... every invention they had ever made in essentially 8 years, including ones we've never seen or heard about, all in one day... but there's no doubt they could do it anyway :))**

She sighed a happy sigh, "Me too" she said.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, but still a little before the actual wedding, the people attending the wedding began showing up, who were then directed into their seats by the Fireside Girls, commanded by Melissa in Isabella's 'absence'. Despite the modest amount of Fireside Girls, the process took awhile, with ALL of Danville showing up.<p>

Behind the scenes, Ferb stood against a wall, waiting until he heard the sound of space jets slowing the ships descent, landing in front of him. Pulling a lever beside him, he closed the roof, while the spaceship opened a hatch, in which stood a small cute alien with big eyes. "Meap" it said, it's voice cuter than belief.

Ferb put a finger under his nose, looking vaguely like a mustache.

Meap reached down and put on his Universal Mustache Translator, smiling at him. "Hello again, Ferb" Meap said with a considerably deeper voice, having learned the child's name years ago along with the others. "Good to see you again"

"And you too, Meap" Ferb answered back with a smile.

As he led Meap to his seat discreetly (not everyone knew Meap existed), he made sure the alien understood the ceremony. The moment he said 'mother-in-law' in the conversation, Meap caught on immediately. As for the seating arrangement, only the row he was sitting in would see him clearly, and they would already know about him.

A bit later, everyone was seated, the wedding less than an hour away from starting, Ferb went through a last minute checklist. Everyone was accounted for (the only ones not coming were Doofenshmirtz, the Reguritator, and people like them, for obvious reasons), except for six empty seats, though there was a reason for that. Phineas was standing at the altar, fidgeting with his suit a little; Isabella was doing final checks, and also waiting for that cue to start walking down the 'aisle'; 6 specific Fireside Girls rushed off to get into their bridesmaid dresses... the list went on and on.

"Feeling okay, bro?" Phineas spoke from beside him, smiling.

"I could ask that about you, Phineas" he answered, faintly smiling.

Phineas chuckled, nodding. "Yeah" he said. "Still, I couldn't have asked for a better best man than you, Ferb"

"I was honored, bro" said Ferb, smiling.

He nodded, patting his stepbrother on the back, breathing in and out. "And now" he said, smiling. "All that's left is the event itself"

* * *

><p><strong>You may have noticed, but this two-shot is now a three-shot :) Why? Would have been too long to be two, so there you go. Hope you like it<strong>

**And also, despite this being a Phinbella story, that doesn't mean Ferbnessa has to be left out ;) Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb in any way, shape or form.

**Rating: T**

**Three-Shot Sequel to Isabella Tempts Phineas ;)**

**Shortly after Isabella introduced Phineas to the 'peak' of sexual relations, she asked him to marry him. He accepted, and so a wedding was in the future for these young lovers :)**

**Phineas - 19**

**Isabella - 19**

**Ferb - 19**

**Vanessa - 24**

**Candace - 23**

**Jeremy - 23**

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Ferb" Phineas said to Ferb, who gave him a thumbs up from helping him look his best. "Now, has everyone shown up yet?"<p>

"Almost" he said simply.

Phineas blinked, looking at him. "Almost?" he questioned, but before he could say anything else, an inter-dimensional portal opened up five feet away, startling him slightly. It swirled for several seconds, then a group of six stepped through it.

"Now everyone's present" Ferb said a second later. Phineas brightened with a smile as he recognized them. "Wow, it's been so long! How are you guys?"

"Considerably better, since we removed Doofenshmirtz from power" said Candace-2, wearing her signature shades, but with a small smile as she took them off. She was a lot like the real Candace, just with a tougher aura and darker wardrobe. "We got our dimension's Roger Doofenshmirtz in place now, and though he's not as nice as your dimension's Roger, he's still considerably better than Heinz"

"Yes, yes he is" Jeremy-2 agreed, smiling. Though he wasn't holding her hand or had an arm around her shoulder, he was still standing very close to Candace-2. And neither appeared to mind one bit.

"Well, that's great" said Phineas, then he looked at the only other girl in the 2nd dimension group. "What about the Resistance? What are they doing now that Doofenshmirtz is out of power?"

"Making sure Doof stays in jail, and making sure no other bad guys go unpunished" said Isabella-2, in her signature Firestorm Girls outfit. "It's what we've done before as the Resistance, and it's what we're doing now"

"Cool" said Phineas, then he looked at his own counterpart, along with Ferb's counterpart. "And what about you, Phineas? What have you been doing since we last saw each other?"

"Oh, I found a true talent; being creative, like you" said Phineas-2. "Ferb and I have been working together to make the city a place people would actually want to live in, and then some". He then leaned, smiling a bit as he whispered so no one else would hear. "And just between us, I think our Isabella got's a crush on our Ferb"

Having some experience with that kind of thing now, he smiled with a tilted head. "Oh really?" he asked his double, while the two Ferb's engaged in some silent conversation and possible telepathy.

**(This is a reference to the 2nd Dimension video game, where Isabella-2 has a crush on Ferb-2 :) How does it make sense? Because Isabella-2 grew up considerably in a short amount of time, her tastes in a boy would be different than our Isabella's)**

While this was going on, the sixth member of the 2nd dimension group just watched on all fours, a small smile on his face, his body mostly made of metal now.

* * *

><p>A little later, everyone was seated, and things were set to start. Phineas stood up on the slightly raised stand thing, but he was slightly confused; weddings had the 'justice of the peace' to make things official, but there wasn't anyone else up there.<p>

Something was up, but he couldn't tell what. "Perry, do you have a clue what's gonna happen here?" he asked the hatless playpus by his feet, who was opposite Pinky, who was oddly not shaking.

Perry gave him a quick secret smile, the resumed his 'mindless domesticated animal' look and gave off his unique chattering sound.

There was a 'woosh' sound, then smoke rose up out of a spot just in front of him, making him blink in surprise. A platform rose up from beneath the ground, and upon it stood Isabella.

The dress she wore was a light pink instead of white, and carried a big bow on the front. Her expression... what was the word for it? Sultry? Sexy? He couldn't quite figure it out, but one thing was clear: that expression was meant for him only.

She walked toward him and up onto the stand thing, facing him. "Uh, what is...?" he started to ask, before she put a finger on his lips.

"For this day only, I'm the justice of the peace" she said, smiling brightly. "And trust me, a normal wedding is too long and boring, so I'm spicing it up a bit"

He was silent for one second, till he smiled. "Cool" he said simply, she removing her finger from his lips. "But who goes first?"

"You do, Phineas" she said lovingly with sparkling eyes, half raising her hand.

"Okay then" he said, taking her hand in his left one, searching in his pocket for the ring. "Uh... Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, do you take me as your loving husband? To love forever and care for? In sickness and health, till death do us part?" he said, having searched for the words from memory. He might have missed something or a few somethings, but it still sounded good to him.

"I do!" she said almost as soon as he finished, her smile bright. And shortly after she said so, he pushed his ring for her onto her ring finger, which fit perfectly. "Your turn" she said lovingly.

He raised his other hand, smiling as she took it in her other hand, holding out her ring for him. "Phineas Flynn-Flecther, do you take me as your loving wife? To love forever and to provide for? In sickness and health, till death do us part?" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"I do" he said simply with a smile, his fingers getting closer to the ring, which went on a second later.

"Good" she said lovingly. "I announce us husband and wife." Suddenly, she grinned. "I may now kiss the groom"

"Wait, I'm-Oh!" he started to say, then let out a surprised sound when she just planted her lips around his. He kissed back after a second anyway, enjoying it as the crowds cheered and celebrated.

"Now, hit it Ferb!" Isabella cried out after she let go of him, making him blink a bit. "Hit what?"

Music sounded over the entire area, making him look up. "Wait... is that what I think it is?" he asked Isabella in surprise, to which she vigorously nodded. "And you start, just like all those years ago"

"You got it!" he said, then he started to sing with her:

"Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!"  
>"That's what my baby says!"<br>"Mow-mow-mow!"  
>"And my heart starts pumping!"<br>"Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!"  
>"Never gonna stop!"<br>"Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!"

As they sung, Isabella pulled Phineas into a dance, which he did with euthisuam, both of them smiling brightly.

"I said a Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow!"  
>"That's what my baby says!"<br>"Mow-mow-mow!"  
>"And my heart starts pumping!"<br>"Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wap!"  
>"Never gonna stop!"<p>

At this point, the entire crowd were dancing and singing to the song, it having caught on massively in 8 years.

"Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!"  
>"Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!"<br>"Gitchee Gitchee Goo means..."  
>"That I love you baby, baby, baby!"<br>"Baby-baby-baby-baby."

The last line, sung by Ferb with his deep voice, surprised some people, but it brought a chuckle out of Vanessa at their reactions. Isabella spun Phineas into a pose, them both holding each other as they finished the song:

"Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I didn't get this done earlier, but I had a bit of writer's block. It might show a bit, but I still hope you all enjoyed it :)<strong>

**And even though it's late, Happy Thanksgiving to you all :)**


End file.
